


[Podfic] Sourpuss

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's having a bad day...until he isn't. [A comment fic inspired by the prompt, "It was that kind of day."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sourpuss

**Author's Note:**

Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sourpuss.mp3) | **Size:** 2.48 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:34
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013052202.zip) | **Size:** 2.24 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:34

## Reader's Notes

I don't really like my own fic, but Logan and Rogue overpower all of my better judgement. *sigh*

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
